1. Field
The following description relates to a communication network to apply an interference alignment scheme, and more particularly, to a technology that may select transmit-receive pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research regarding a communication network including a plurality of transmit nodes is actively conducted in order to enhance a data transmission rate and a communication reliability. The plurality of transmit nodes may include various types of transmitters, for example, a cellular base station, a femto base station, a fixed base station, a mobile base station, and the like.
Each of the transmit nodes may communicate with at least one corresponding receive node using the same radio resource, for example, a frequency, a time, a code resource, and the like. Here, the transmit node and the at least one corresponding receive node may be referred to as a “transmit-receive pair”.
Where the plurality of transmit nodes use the same radio resource, interference may occur in a receive node of a transmit-receive pair due to transmit nodes of other transmit-receive pairs.
An interference control technology, an interference alignment technology, and the like may enhance a usage efficiency of radio resources and may also reduce a decrease in a throughput caused by interference.